Finnick and Annie, How They Came To Be
by InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter7
Summary: Finnick strugles to mentor Annie in the HG, but not just to keep her alive, he struggles with his feelings too. Very humorously Finnick:  *Holds out sugar cubes* Want one? It may also contain some fluff, this is Finnick after all!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer-I dont own the Hunger Games...:'( If I did (spoiler) Gale would be dead and Finnick wouldn't.**

**Also, if you laugh out loud, tell me! Read and review, that's my policy! Even if it's criticism! But if your gonna be a hater be a polite, productive hater. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I can't stress this enough!**

It's that time of year again. Ladies and gents, the 70th Hunger Games. Yay.

It's around this time that I wish I had died back in the arena. But, I could have it worse. At least I'm from District four, and that means there's a good chance of somebody winning. I won't need to mentor for much longer. But, it's still a slap in the face every time a tribute dies in front of you. These Capitol people are sick.

There's only one good thing about this however. I'll get to see my long-distance girlfriend from District 7. Johanna. She won the games a year or so back. It was then that I really fell for her. And the victory tour...We have been making it work for a few years now. It's so worth it. She's adorable in a deadly way, and I love it.

The Capitol doesn't pay attention to her because they wouldn't expect me to fall for another victor. But they are so wrong. She is the only happiness I can manage to find these days. Just hearing her voice makes the nightmares disappear. But not for long. You see, it's best to be with a fellow victor because they know exactly what you have been through. I would go for somebody in my district but the most recent girl is Mags, my mentor. She's ninety- something. So...yeah, self-explanatory.

Anyway, the usual group has been reaped this year, nobody too special. But, I must say, the boy from 4, Derek, well, people are going to have to watch out for him, when he gets his hands on a sword...And with me as his mentor, he won't starve.

I'm getting off the train with him and the girl tribute, Annie, now. It takes a while because Mags is with us to; she refuses to use a wheelchair.

As soon as we reach the building I guide the tributes in, the escort takes it from there. Then I search for Johanna, she should be right about...THERE. I see her hair first, gently pulled back, then she turns and I catch her eyes. I run to her.

"Johanna!" I smirk.

"Finnick," she says, hugging me, "I've missed you so much!"

The rest of our time together was a blur, we didn't talk much, our lips were...occupied.

When I am finally called down for dinner I take an elevator down from floor 7 to 4. I walk into the dining room smiling gleefully. I see the tributes faces -depressed, worried, and unsure- and quickly wipe it off.

They are both 18, good looking, and extremely intelligent, most likely lethal with weapons too. _The odds are in my favor this year._ I think to myself, scanning Derek. He's got it in the bag. I look at Annie -brown hair, deep green eyes, and innocence- pity flushes through me. I have already chosen Derek to live by this point. She is going to die.

Dinner passes quickly and we talk strategy. They are both going in as the, the much expected, brave Career Tributes (as others call them), to be alliance with both 1 and 2. Same thing, every year, people have yet to defeat it.

To ease the tension, I do some un-called-for flirting with Annie.

"So, how come I haven't seen you around 4?'' I ask casually. She blushes. Good.

"I don't live near your part, but I have seen your posters for eh...underwear," she mumbles.

Ha, my underwear modeling is quite famous with the ladies. I smirk,

"Ah yes...Who did you two train with?'' I say changing the subject. I can't exclude Derek, I don't want him to think I am choosing favorites, although, I already have...And Annie needs some time to recover from imagining me in skin tight, gold undies. It's a lot to take in.

"Rodger's Edge." They both say. Interesting...I didn't know he was still in business… He did my training as well.

I could use some coffee. They don't say anything else so I decide to get up and get us all some. But Annie beats me to it, she gets out of her chair _just_ before I do and says, "You guys want some coffee?'' _Weird._

"No." Derek says a little too harshly, if you ask me. I glare a little, _manners please, _it says. I look to see if Annie reacted, she's looking at me.

"Oh, uhh, sure."I answer.

It's really too bad _I_ couldn't get the coffee; I was going to do this bit when I seductively ask if the lady in the room wants a sugar cube. Some of my friends say I will still use that pickup line when I'm 70. It's probably true, it works every time.

_What's taking so long?_ I look up; Annie is staring at the coffee debating something in her head. She soon snaps out of it, picks up a cube of sugary goodness and turns to me,

"Sugar cube?'' she asks, then pops one in her mouth.

_Impossible. Quick you need to say something back! _

"Sure, I'll have some sugar, Sugar." I say.

_Oh, well, that was _real_ original. Idiot! _She puts three in my coffee and hands it to me,

"That was _really_ bad!" she says, laughing.

_Great._ Of course, I really don't care if she mocks me. Wait, _she_ is mocking _me._ It's usually the other way around! _And _she took my pickup line! Wait, pickup line. _She _used the pickup line, which means… Well done, well done Annie. If I was back home she would be my kind of girl. No. NO! I have Johanna, and Annie has…well, nobody.

I excuse myself from the table and head back to my room. _Keep it together Finnick. You know her fate. Best not to get too attached. _But it's too late.

**Now, what? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the HG. Or A Very Potter Musical, if you can find that quote ;)**

_*Snap* the sound of movement throughout the forest. I turn quickly, and he is in my net trap. I lift my trident, aim, and release. I watch the light leave his eyes and a cannon fires. I collapse to the ground, exhausted and ashamed. That's six. I have killed six people._

_Then suddenly a bear/lion muttation appears out of nowhere. It has the advantage because I am on the ground. It bites me multiple times until I can no-longer fight back. Then, there's a wimping noise and it falls to the ground. I look to see who the killer is, and there's Johanna, axe in hand. She smiles, I love her smile because it's so rare. But there's something off about it. Then, Johanna morphs into Annie._

I wake up startled. _Whoa. Did I just dream of Annie? Hmmm, I guess I did._ Normally this is the point where I would ask her out. But then there's Johanna…She was the most important thing to me a few days ago, but now, all I can think about is Annie…I mean, we would be great together. I'm beautiful, she's beautiful, and we're both from 4. So no long-distance crap. I could see her_ in person,_ everyday. I am really falling for Annie…But, there's that one slight problem. Annie is in the Hunger Games.

The chances of her making it out of that death trap are better than others, but still slim. _I've got to get her out of there and back to District four with me…_I think right after, _Sorry Derek, your on your own! _No… that was mean. He is going to die in there, I hate the thought, but that's that only way. It's almost like I am killing him, myself.

_But what about Johanna, hmmm. _Well, I can still be with her until Annie wins, then break up. Only because, and I can't believe I am thinking this, Annie might not come back. I just can't think that way. But I need to wait, I admit I'm selfish, I need _somebody._

These are just a few strategic things that are constantly running through my mind; I haven't thought this way since _my_ Games. And day after day, it's all I think about. _She'_s all I think about. I mean, I may be super mega foxy awesome hott with two T's on the outside, but on the inside, I am a wreck.

The day of the interviews come. They aren't interesting at all. 1 and 2 have their pretty girls and barbaric boys. And the rest are pretty much a bunch of morons that won't listen to their mentors and will get themselves killed at the Cornucopia.

Derek's interview was entertaining though. He plays up what I told him. He's a ladies' man, my Minnie Me pretty much. I gave him some pick-up lines to use and everything. I admit he was pretty funny.

Annie was another story; she talked about her family and how much she missed them. That personally touched me. Being that Snow killed my family when I refused prostitution. I hoped that one day; they would be my family too.

I spent the interviews studding her features. She was beautiful inside and out. Her deep sea green eyes and long lashes matched her personality perfectly. She is almost as beautiful as me! Almost.

When the interviews are done I congratulate my tributes on a job well-done, and they are sent to their rooms. Then Johanna walks up to me.

"Hey", she says. I smile awkwardly, I didn't even pay attention to her tributes, and I was too busy watching Annie's reactions to everything. She suspects something.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing. You're doing a great job with your tributes," I lie; I can't even remember what they look like.

"Umm, thank you...? Did you even see what Tanner did?" she asks. I am assuming Tanner is her boy tribute.

"Well, honestly, I didn't. My mind was somewhere else." I admit. "Sorry." I quickly apologize.

She laughs nervously; it must really have been something. "It's okay, I get it. Finnick," she starts, "He flicked off President Snow."

Oh. That's not good. She and I know very well what his future will be like. He will die very fast in the arena. He will pay for his actions against the Capitol. She tries to hide her sadness for her soon-to-be lost tribute.

"I'm so sorry." I say. Then I lean in to kiss her, just to check something.

And my suspitions are correct, because when I kiss Johanna, I feel nothing.

She must feel me slipping away because she's the one to break the kiss. We awkwardly walk to the elevator together. And say goodbye when we get to the fourth floor. I start down the hallway, there's something I must do.

Sad as it is, it helps me a lot knowing that I am over Johanna. But I need to be thinking about somebody else now. I head to Annie's room; I have to give her some advice for tomorrow, the big day as our escort would say, and maybe something else.

**HEY GUYS! (or gals) READ AND REVIEW! The next chapter _should_ be up in a few days. It isn't really a chapter more than bonus material. It's pretty short too. But I must put it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I had a bunch of extra time, and decided to make this a real chapter, it's still short, but I think I will do! READ AND REVIEW! I think your going to like this one...:)**

**Disclamer-I don't own the Hunger Games. But if I did for a day...hehehe**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Yup, it's broken." The doctor says.

"Aw, man! Thanks so much Annie." I mumble. I need to stay pretty for the Games in the morning!

"Yeah...You kinda deserved it." She says back.

"Well, then." Is my only reply.

* * *

><p>So I went to see Annie, to wish her luck, and give her some last minute advice for the arena, when she started to cry. She talked about how her father had forced her into training for the Games and how scared she is on the inside. I felt so bad, because this is exactly what I did before my Games, only by myself. I just felt so close to her at that moment.<p>

I leaned in and kissed her.

"FINNICK!" She screamed.

_That's_ when she punched me in the face and, yes, broke my nose.

She ran for the doctor mumbling about how my actions where 'miss-guided and completely inappropriate for situation'. That's most likely true...Apparently; she was already confused about what to feel. _Whatever._ She MUST have felt the magic in that kiss.

I mean, she was just sitting there, falling apart in front of me, I needed to comfort her. I couldn't control my lips. If this were any other girl I would have kissed her by now.

But, Annie, she isn't like the other girls. She's special.

_Of course, how could I be so stupid!_ Annie was about to head into a life/death situation, there's no way she was ready for what was coming! Now I feel bad...But I don't regret kissing her.

Right now, she is sitting in the chair in the corner of the doctor's office I was brought to.

"You really should be sleeping, Annie" I tell her.

She sighs, " Finnick, I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight, with all this stuff to think about. And now-"

I cut her off- "You can't stop thinking about that kiss, can't you?" I purr seductively.

"No, that's not at all the case. You know what I mean. "She says.

"Yeah, that's true." I sigh, I do know. There's a lot of pressure on your shoulders at this point in the Games.

Really, now that I am thinking about it, I really shouldn't have kissed her, I had no right. But I wasn't going to risk her not coming back and never getting the chance to.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Is all I say. But she knows I'm not.

"I'm sorry for breaking your nose." She reply's, smiling. Once again, a lie.

_Ha-ha, lying is fun; I don't know why so many people are against it._

"Truce?" I ask, doing my best attempt of smiling without hurting myself.

"Truce." She agrees, laughing at my attempt.

"Okay, Finnick, I am going to re-set your nose now. If you can, try to stay awake. It's going to hurt a little." The doctor says.

"Okay. Thanks Doc." I say, preparing for what I know won't hurt a _little_. I look over at Annie to smile but a loud crack fills the room. She winces. That's when I feel the sharp pain and pass out. _Nice, real manly._ Is all I think.

That last thing I see before I black out, is Annie's reassuring face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! This story is NOT ABANDONED! I've just been busy with other stories. It's not a good habit:( I don't recommend it at all to anybody! But here it is! Annie's Games! Enjoy!**

When I finally awake, I'm in one of the rooms assigned to the District 4 mentors. I look around and try to remember everything.

Annie.

I throw myself off the bed, and into the control room.

"Nice outfit. But Finnick, maybe some pants?" Johanna says. I look down.

_Shoot. _I'm still in the hospital gown that doesn't have a back. Fabulous. I quickly run back into my room and put some pants on. When I come back, I sit in my chair and look at the screen in front of me, showing Annie with the Careers, as Johanna comes over to fill me in.

"She fine, seriously. Don't worry about it. She made it through the bloodbath without a scratch; she's with the Careers, she as safe as it gets now." She sighs and looks over at her screen; her tribute managed to get an ax, but is wondering around looking for a place to spend the night.

We find out that 13 tributes died at the Cornucopia. I wince, 13 lives gone, just like that. I don't even look at the faces. All but 1 of the Careers lived threw the battle and District 4 is safe so far.

Then the mood shifts. I look up; Annie is sorting the food near the lake by the campsite, I am so happy to see that she's safe, I almost don't notice the girl from District 2 coming up behind her, with a knife.

I stand up kicking the chair down in the process.

"Annie!" I yell.

"You know, she can't hear you." Johanna says.

"Shut up!" I yell back, she looks hurt at first back wipes it off and goes into her room for the night. My eyes are glued to the screen. There has to be some way to warn her! Something to do! But what could I send her?

Then, Derek jumps out from behind one of many trees and literally stabs the girl in the back as Annie watches in horror. The cannon sounds.

"What the-" she starts.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" he yells.

They grab a few belonging and start to run, until they finally find a nook in the forest, and set up camp.

"Thank you." Annie says. She looks around worried.

"You don't think they'll find us do you?" she asks him.

"Not now, but soon." he says. "Get some sleep, I'll take the first watch." And with that, she sits down, but doesn't sleep right away. I know the feeling.

I am extremely thankful for Derek.

**REVIEW PLEASE! And there's the first day! I shall try to update more often too, in case you are wondering:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks for still reading this! And as a wise Peeta-chu once said, once you go Finnick, you don't DAIR go back! Anyways here's the next day! Enjoy!**

When the 'Sun' rises in the morning, Annie and Derek look miserable. They have to get some water soon, or else they won't make it very far.

While they look for a water source, I decide to take a good look at this arena. It's almost suburban looking; it's like a giant park. Lots of tree's, a lake, and a dam near the right corner of the arena. Not too bad but, well, it doesn't matter.

I look up to see Mags smiling down at my concentrated face, and smile back. She mumbles something along the lines of, "its okay" but I'm not sure. I just smile and give her a hug.

When I decide nothing is happening with Annie and Derek, I get up to chat with some victors. Johanna is passed out in her area so I don't bother her. I say 'hi' to the mentors I know, and start a conversation with some district 11 Victor. We talk about food shortages and the growing demand for food in the Capital. Then we hear a sound a glass crashing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Haymitch Abernathy. He's drunk, as usual. I normally try to keep my distance from the guy, but for some reason, I walk up to him only to see his last tribute being shot with an arrow. His screen goes completely black and Haymitch starts mumbling about how he will never find "them".

"Who?" I ask, curious.

"It's a little too complex for your mind, pretty boy." he says. _WELL THEN._ I'll get it out of him eventually. All secrets are meant to be told, after all.

About an hour later, I get back to my screen. Annie and Derek are still just sitting there, doing nothing. And I know how to cheer them up.

I push one of hundreds of buttons that send silver parachutes, and watch as they receive their gift.

Derek gets to it first, opens up the paper wrapping around it, and frowns.

"Sugar cubes?" he says. Then turns to Annie.

"Does this mean anything to you?'' He asks.

Annie gets up, looks at them, and becomes angry.

"Really, Finnick? What will these help with?" She says looking up.

I sigh. "THEY'LL BRING YOU HAPPINESS!" I yell at the screen, _If only she could hear me..._

"Finnick, she CAN'T hear you!" Mutiple people yell. _I think there reading my thoughts now..._

She grumpily sits down, and tries, but fails, to hide the smile as she pops a few into her mouth.

Finnick is always right.

**REVIEW PLEASE! And just so you know, while I was spell checking this, My computer changed Haymitch, to Gaymitch. So any parody writers out there that want to use that, feel free! Just let me know so I can read it and mention me in a A/N!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Sorry for the late updates...yeah. Warning- this chapter contains fluff! It's not that humorous either. BUT please enjoy it and REVIEW!**

"Finnick, are you okay? You should get some sleep." Johanna says to me.

I haven't slept in a few days now; my eyes have been glued to the screen. Annie and Derek have been avoiding any trouble so far.

They managed to find a steady flowing stream with a few fish. Annie wove a net to catch them, and Derek spears them once they are caught. They can't use fire much, so they haven't been able to cook them. When they do start a fire, they only have a short period of time to use it and then, they move away and set up camp somewhwere else. At least they aren't stupid.

"No, I'm fine. Not tired." I tell her. She looks a little worried, but drops it. Then she goes back to her screen where only her girl is left.

I notice that she is hunting threw the woods, looking for victims. She isn't near Annie so I take my attention elsewhere.

The Careers seem to be angry still, what with two alliance members bailing, and the other being killed. But they haven't been slacking, every night they go hunting and every night Annie and Derek camouflage themselves so they can't be found.

Altogether this year's games haven't been anything special. And I know that's not good. The game makers must have something up their sleeves, and I don't want to know.

But with the determination of the Careers and District 7, they shouldn't have to do anything...yet.

When night falls, they sky shows that there were two deaths today, courtesy of District 7. And that means...8 left. 3 Careers, Annie, Derek, District 7, the boy from 8, and the girl from 11. Humph, 11 hasn't had a tribute make it this far in a while.

"Finnick," I look up and see a capital lady; "You are wanted for an interview." She tells me.

"Tomorrow, ten-thirty sharp." She says. I sigh loudly, as she walks away, and the District three mentors laugh at me.

"It must be so hard to be you" says a woman, Wiress, I think.

Even though I know she's joking I replay, "You have no idea."

I just need to nail this interview, for sponsors. Annie is low on them and she will need all she can get, now that the games our close to the end.

I watch as Annie lies down, and falls asleep, I sigh again.

"You like her." I look up and see Johanna.

"What? Yeah, I guess so. She's made it far and I think she can win." I say.

"No, you _like_ her." She says, I look into her eyes that are slightly pained, and look away quickly.

"Oh my god. You do! Finnick!" she says, she is about to cry. She never cries.

"Johanna, it's not like that! She's just-"

"No it's _exactly_ like that!" She yells. "When she dies, don't come crying to me!" Then she runs away.

_I don't have time for this! _I think as I run after her. I catch up to her near the closet. I grab her arm and pull her in.

"Don't touch me!" she yells and I let go, but run to the door so she can't get out.

She sighs in frustration, "What?"

I didn't really think that far...

"What? I don't have all day!"

"Johanna, I...you..." I start over, "We shouldn't fight. Not now, during the Games. We hardly see each other! I'm sorry, it's just that I love you, but, I'm drawn to Annie!"

"That's just lovely, Finnick. Wonderful." She says sarcastically.

"Johanna."

"What? Fine. I accept your apology, but, I think _we_ should take a break." She says.

"What?"_ I can't believe this!_

"It's just best. For you and me."

"Johanna, I don't want that." I tell her.

She leans up against the wall. "You can yourself that, but I don't believe that crap."

"Why though? Why can't you just believe me?"

"The way you look at her, Finnick, you have never looked at me like that!" She yells.

"I-I'm sorry I just-"

"Finnick, trust me, a break is what we need right now. You can sort out you feelings, and when the Games are over, just, let me know. I'll always be there for you, I care for you! But, I don't want to be your second choice if she dies."

"Johanna, thank you." I smile at her and give her a hug. I am thankful to have a person like her in my life.

The door opens. "Hey, guys! I- Oops, if I am interrupting something..."says Beetee. I mentally thank him from saving me from more awkwardness.

"No, no, your fine." I tell him.

"What's wrong?" Johanna asks. He motions for us to follow.

We walk up to our screens to see Johanna's tribute approaching Annie, fast asleep.

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written...cool! I hope you don't mind the fluff and seriousness of this chapter; it just had to be done. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I am going to try and update much more often now! I just couldn't really think of anything for the story and ended up not writing anything at all. But here you go! The next chapter!**

This time when I yell at the screen no one dares to say anything, which is a smart move, because I would knock them out.

"Come on Annie! PLEASE! Wake up!" I scream. I notice a few looks of pity from others around me.

Annie starts to move a little, and I freeze. The District 7 tribute, apparently named Eve, is just a few yards away now. But then the camera switches to Derek, hidden behind a tree. As soon as she is in reach, he screams out for Annie to wake up.

She wakes up instantly to see the fight before her eyes. Derek takes a knife and stabs it into Eve's thigh; she screams in pain and falls. While she is down, Derek instructs Annie to get ready to leave. She starts to pack up, and Derek helps. But they can't see what I do.

Eve's wound is not fatal, and she rips the knife out of her leg, and winces but doesn't make a sound. She gets back up and heads for Derek. Annie sees her approaching, and screams out. But when Derek turns around, Eve's axe is swung at his neck. Annie watches in horror as his head falls off and makes a thumping noise on the ground. A cannon.

Eve runs away threw the trees.

Annie however does not follow. She falls to the ground with a pained look on her face. She curls into a ball and cries with the occasional scream. Watching her in pain hurts me too. I start crying silently as well.

Derek has done so much for Annie, so much for me. I will never be able to thank this man.

The hovercraft collects his body and Annie crawls over to a tree and leans against it. She covers her ears and screams more. I punch the table.

"What's happening to her?" I yell. I look over at Mags to see her just shake her head, this can't be good. I run up to the wall and send my hand flying threw, people turn to watch as I curse and punch the wall. When I think my anger is all out I go and check on Annie.

She has stopped screaming but is now mumbling something I don't understand. But apparently she is hearing things in her head.

"I'm sorry." Johanna says, from behind me.

"Please just leave me alone." I say.

* * *

><p>I still have so much hope for Annie. She just needs to hang on a little longer; I am surprised nobody has been able to find her. It has been almost two days now since Derek's brutal death.<p>

She is still in the same place, in the same position. She hasn't moved at all. I have sent a few parachutes but she doesn't touch them. She won't eat, or drink anything. And I have no idea what to do. I have had a few doctors come in and tell me there theories. Paralyzed, shock, just plain insanity. But I know better. She has a bad case of Hunger Games Syndrome.

She isn't there anymore, I can't find her. Not mentally that is. She is there physically, but I see the loss in her eyes. Life goes by...

I try to be positive, crack jokes and all, but the other mentors won't buy it.

I start to sing to myself. _Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh, womanizer oh, you're a womanizer baby..._

Then I am smacked across the head.

"Hey!" I say.

"_Hey!_" The district 5 man mocks me, "Shut up!"

I sigh and look at Annie again. _Just a little while longer._

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake up next, Johanna is screaming at me to wake up, I turn to my screen. I flinch away because at first the light is too bright for me, but once my eyes adjust I see the camera closening up on a small but promising crack in the dam.

_They wouldn't!_

Not only it that extremely cruel, but extremely unfair. Then again, District four is the only people that would know how to swim, so this should make me happy. But dying kids never make me happy. If Annie is going to hold on until the end, this is the best way. I just sit on my chair, like the other mentors, staring in anticipation.

The dam cracks some more. I little more. I little more. The crack starts turning into booming snaps and are echoing throughout the arena.

I just hope Annie can snap out of her thoughts to be able to swim...

"Hey, fish-face!" Johanna says. When did she get so mean? Oh yeah...I feel guilty because it really is my fault. I do know some guys though.

I look up to her and she points towards the screen were the two Careers left get sent a small raft. I am guessing it the biggest they can afford, but it will fit two people for sure.

When they receive it they look around and yell toward the sky. They don't get it. And as if on cue, the dam finally breaks.

* * *

><p>It's like a water fall. But worse, there is nowhere for this water to go. They show shots of the water hitting the edge of the force field, like a wall. <em>I wonder if that could break the force field...<em>

"It won't break." Haymitch says coming out of nowhere. _What? Can everyone read my thoughts now?_

"No. It's just really easy to read off your face."

"Oh, wait!" He just laughs, vomits, and passes out. Chaff comes over laughing hysterically, and pulls him away by his feet.

I look up and see the Annie has registered the fact that there is water. It's about an inch deep where she is. She smiles and lies back down. I know the feeling. The feeling of home.

The Careers on the other hand are running all over, trying to kill as many tributes before they are too deep in the water. The mange to kill two.

Soon the water is high enough for them to stop and they start of to their raft. Then, surprising, and that was indeed sarcasm, the girl from District one is pushed into the water by the boy form 1, he jabs a knife into her thigh and hops into the raft. A cannon goes off for her.

At this point the water is about seven feet deep. Annie is sitting in a tree, swinging her legs back and forth like there isn't a care in the world. She looks...happy. I cringe at the thought of that.

"What's wrong Finnick? With your tribute so close to winning, shouldn't _you_ be happy?" The rude mentor from five says.

"Yeah, I guess...hey? Can you shut up? I'm kind of busy. I'll ignore you later." I tell him.

Ten feet. The last Career is in the water with knives and throwing them at tributes when there spotted. The other tributes are climbing the trees. Those who can't climb-cannon. Drown. Cannon.

Twenty feet. The water is speeding up. Where is it coming from? Annie is high up in a tree. She looks angry, irritated. I would be too, if I were in this situation.

There are four tributes left. District 1, Annie, the girl from 11, and the boy from eight.

The guy from District one spots the guy from eight, reaching the top of his tree, with his chin barley above water. He started paddling the boat toward him.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry about updates, but I will be updating sooner now, I just finished the other story I was writing and have lots of extra time! So I shall see yall soon!**


End file.
